


Kano gets pegged even tho he doesn’t really deserve it

by slurper



Category: MK11, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Other, uhhhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurper/pseuds/slurper
Summary: sorry I am gay and I want to peg a man. This one goes out to all thembos out there that have the WORST taste in MK11 menno pronouns so go wild go crazy, soon I promise I’ll write something with more dick in it but I gotta live somehow





	Kano gets pegged even tho he doesn’t really deserve it

“You little slag, I’m gunna fuck you till ya- ohfuck- hah-“

You languidly press your tounge against the underside of Kano’s taut dick again, cutting off his stream of expletives. His chest is rising and falling, the cords tight across his body keeping his movements limited on the large bed. 

“Kano, babe, I know it’s hard for you to be quiet, but just this once- shut up.”

Kano’s one good eye stares daggers into you as you see his jaw tighten with frustration. You smile back at him innocently and settle back down in your position in between his legs. 

“Like I said, you’re gonna have to behave if you want to cum tonight. Do you think you can do that ?” 

You hear the man breathe in heavily through his nose and he nods slightly. 

“Couldn’t hear you, babe, what was that ?”  
As you ask this teasingly, your fingers trail down his lower stomach, your face just inches from his member. Kano’s body twitches and you can hear a sort of growl begin in his chest, but he appears to control it. 

“Yah. I can- I can do that.”  
Kano looks away from you to rumble out the words, but the tension is dissipated in a moment as you begin with a loose grip around his cock. It’s visibly difficult for him to keep from swearing, and you can see a red flush return to his cheeks almost instantly. You lean down and kiss the skin just above his thighs, eliciting another twitch of the muscles. Kano’s breathing is becoming more shallow as you slow your pace and move your hand up and down with some slight rotation, squeezing tighter at the base and barely brushing over the sensitive tip. You lick a stripe up his stomach, and you hear a moan that he’s unable to keep down.  
His body shudders as you return to the loose grip and you slow to almost no movement at all, just holding Kano’s dick lazily and snaking your other hand around to stroke up and down the man’s side and chest.

“Sounds like you’re having fun- it’s only fair that I do too, huh?”  
You reach over to the side of the bed, where a black strap-on sits. Without bothering to take it out of the harness, you bring it close to you and get back down to Kano’s eye level. Agonizingly close to his own dick, you take the length of silicone into your mouth and suck sloppily, using one hand to gently thumb over the slit on the head of Kano’s dick. You hear the most pained sound you’ve ever heard from the man, and you burn a sultry look into his eye as his expression goes from disbelief to intense frustration. 

You pop the rubber out and breathe over his dick hotly before taking the strapon into your mouth again, this time letting your cheek rub up against his throbbing dick. As you feel his muscles tense, you shift your hand to splay against his lower stomach. 

“F-For FUCK’s sake, ya-“  
Kano couldn’t keep down an outburst of frustration, but almost instantly realizes his mistake as you draw away completely. You look down at him with a faux-shocked expression. 

“Impatient, aren’t we ? I was just about to suck you off, but baby-“  
You see him tense wildly against his restraints. God, you’re glad he taught you how to tie the right knots for this.  
“- now you’re gonna have to convince me again that you deserve this.” 

You hear Kano make another strangled noise, his whole body flushed now with frustration, desperation, and arousal. It’s adorable. You sling one leg over his, so that you’re almost straddling him, but of course no part of you is touching the man. He’s no longer looking at you, but as you trail the harness straps up and down his torso, you can see Kano twitching. You caress his neglected cock with them and watch a drop of precum bead out of the tip. As much as you want to just get yourself off on his waiting dick, you have a plan. You wrap the harness part of the strapon loosely around your wrist, and take the base of the silicon dick in your hand. You rub it against your slit, letting the saliva and wetness mingle, getting some friction going against your own clit. Seeing Kano like this has you drenched.

“Look at me, Kano.” you say softly, firmly.  
With a locked jaw, his eye meets yours. It darts down to see what you’re doing with your hands, and you can visibly see him suppress a groan. His brow knits together as you press the head of the dildo into your cunt. His eye doesn’t leave your body as you slide it in, breathing out a moan and losing a bit of composure. About halfway down the shaft, you start pumping it in and out of yourself, no longer looking Kano in the face. Occasionally, your body brushes against Kano’s dick, but you don’t try to extend the contact. You lose yourself in it a little, moaning out loud and arching around your own hand as you search for that angle and fullness that you want. You grab Kano’s thigh with one hand to support yourself and you can feel him shaking, which prompts you to finally look back towards the man’s face. Kano looks absolutely a mess, his mouth half open, eye unfocused, and arousal reddening his cheeks like you’ve never seen. As your eyes meet his, he makes a choked sound and lets out- what could be mistaken for- a whine ? 

You are ecstatic. Slowing your hand’s movements and trying to keep from beaming at the man, you cock your head to one side. 

“Would you like something, baby ? You’ve been so good while I have my fun.”  
You’re still casually fucking yourself, breathing a little ragged but able to focus now. 

Kano nods, either unable to form words or scared they might not be the ones you want to hear. You soften your expression a little and ask him more gently,  
“Well, sweetheart, I’ve been having so much fun with this- I could let you try it out if you’d like-“ 

Surprisingly, you see him nod, as well as vocalize a raspy,  
“Please-“

Hell yes. Oh my god you are going to peg this man. You draw the dildo out of yourself maybe a bit too fast, gasping as the weight leaves your insides. You adjust Kano’s legs, pulling the man closer to the edge of the bed, as you scoot backwards and stand to affix the harness to your body. When it’s secure, you lean over the man, rubbing up and down his legs and stomach. 

“You’ve been so good, Kano... you can be as loud as you want now, ok ? I want to hear you cum on my strap.”

You think you hear a choked moan rumble out of the man, but his chin is resting on his pecs, eyes cast downwards as you position yourself. Your own wetness on the silicon helps lube up Kano’s asshole, and you spit on two fingers to ease him open first. Your fingers go in smoothly, the strap resting on the bed underneath your hand. You hear Kano breathe out a desperate, “Shit !” As well as more short expletives, but the blood pounding in your ears is too loud to really process them. Gaining confidence, you curl your fingers a bit within him. Some curse he was growling out turns into a groan, and you see Kano’s chest start rising and falling heavily, eyes still cast down at your movements. 

You piston your fingers in and out of him faster, but Kano seems to not be getting enough contact from it. He’s squirming slightly against your hand, huffing softly in a sort of desperate way. You take the hint and draw your fingers out, readjusting so that your strap lines up with his ready hole. Kano starts grinding down onto the strap as soon as he feels the silicon on his ass. Taken aback by his unabashed eagerness, you draw backwards a half step, shifting your hands to his lower thighs. 

“Getting a little pushy, now ! You had so much to say earlier at the bar... don’t tell me you’re feeling shy ?”

Kano looks at you again, breathing heavily, haggard. You narrow your eyes back at him and smile, feeling high with arousal.  
“Ask me to fuck you good.” 

You’ve been pleasantly surprised by his enthusiasm so far, but the direct query obviously makes Kano falter. His eyes drop from your face to your hands resting on his thighs. He says nothing, but tries to steady his breathing. You stroke up to his straining crotch, and back down teasingly.  
“Nhhh- shit. Fucken - hell- “  
Kano is obviously struggling not to curse directly at you, which is an impressive feat of self control for him, but he still isn’t responding to your request.  
“Hmm ?” you inquire. He looks furiously up at you.  
You press a gentle hand up against the underside base of his dick, smoothing upwards until his shaft is pressed against his abs. The lean-in motion also brings the strap back up to his entrance, and the man throws his head back with a choked sort of shout.

“Fuh-fuck-k.... I’m ... hah-“  
You palm lazy circles around the head of his dick, still applying pressure to keep it flush against his core.  
You’re not necessarily making this easy.  
“I’m- I’m begging ya, p-puh-“  
He struggles for a moment with getting out a word. You doubt it’s in his vocabulary.  
“PLEASE, nnnh- please fuck me, love, I... I want it- SHIT !”  
You started pressing into him when he said the magic word, and just as the head of your strap pops into his ass, Kano loses coherency. You don’t want him to overthink this, so you start fucking him. 

Kano’s body has been tensing against his restraints for most of this, but as you slam in and out of him you can feel his muscles relaxing in his bonds. You are sliding in just an inch away from the hilt before drawing out, attempting to angle into that sweet spot with each thrust. The unrelenting and deep strokes after such limited touch is driving Kano wild, his voice hoarse and only able to muster up small groans and the occasional “ah- fuck-“

You can see the sweat shining across his muscled core, the tightening and smoothing of muscles as you pinpoint an angle deep in the man and slow your pace. He’s complaining right away, a stream of incoherent pleas falling from his lips as you ease into a torturously gradual rhythm. You can’t help but make an approving noise, sliding a hand up to fondle Kano’s chest. 

“Oh, Kano, you’re doing so well... you love this, don’t you ? Being tied up and fucked ?”

Kano, either too dumb with lust to register what you’re saying, or completely earnest, nods in total agreement and offers an “uh-huh..”

You can’t keep a small chuckle down. The man is now moaning low almost constantly, saliva trailing out of his mouth and into his chest hair as he attempts to keep an eye on what you’re doing with the strap. You slow down even further, now just rocking back and forth a few centimeters, gently nudging that spot inside him as you draw your hands back to rub up and down his thighs again. You lick your lips and go in for the kill.

“Tell me how bad you wanna cum, Kano.” 

His eye flickers up to meet your gaze. There’s no shame registering on his face anymore, just arousal slack-jawed desperation. He swallows with some effort and speaks,  
“Please-hah, I want— gah, fuck...”  
You’re not speeding your movements as you continue to barely thrust into the man, but the persistence is getting to him. You worry for a moment that it’s too much, and you slow to almost a stop.  
A choked sob comes from Kano. His eye has tears pricking at the corner of it. 

“Babe.... please- iwannacum- nnhh, shit.”

“Again-“ you breathe out quietly.

“Plea-please letme.... let me cum, I’m yours love, I need to- f-fuck... just- please, oh fuck-“  
Seeing the man come apart beneath you has you more hot than you’ve ever felt before. As he struggles to piece together a more cohesive request, you drive yourself into him to the hilt. Kano gasps, his eye opening wide and then fluttering skyward as you fuck into him hard. You’re leaning over his body now, gripping the flesh just above his ass and thighs for more traction. You can feel the silicone bumping against that spot you were angling for, and with every thrust Kano yelps gruffly. You can’t tell if he’s forming words any more or not. 

“God, Kano, you’re... hah... tight- “  
Kano makes a strangled noise below you. Looking down at him and panting with exertion, you remember your hands and use one to find the man’s cock as it slaps against his stomach wildly. You grip it and start pumping sloppily, which elicits a very loud “FUCK- nnhgh- yess..” from Kano.

“You’re such a whore, you know that ? If only everybody knew how much you loved getting railed-“

Your words are having some sort of affect on the man, but it seems like all he can manage in way of a response is to groan in a pained tone. You can tell he’s getting close, so you don’t let up. 

“Moan louder for me, just like that- are you gonna cum on my strap like this ? Is this what gets you off, you filthy dog ?”

Kano identifies that you’ve asked him a question and nods limply. His body is being jostled by your thrusting but you can see his core tensing up, his body meeting yours as he tries to spear himself on you in time with your rhythm. You jack him off faster now, tugging your hand around the shaft and smoothing your thumb over the head with each stroke. He’s so close, you can feel it, in the strain of his cock- how his muscles tighten just there- how his face twists up like that and he cries out in that pained tone-

“Cum for me, Kano.”  
You’re not sure if that’s what drove him over the edge, but either way your timing is god damn impeccable. Kano cums with a deep guttural “aahahh- FUCK !”, spilling over his stomach and onto your hand. You slow your thrusting and stroke him through the orgasm, only letting go of his dick when he starts twitching and shuddering at your touch. You carefully draw out of him, untying the harness quickly and dropping the strap to the floor. You remember to grab a towel and pat yourself down just a little before going to untie Kano. Once free, he waves a vague hand towards you and you toss him the towel. As he regains composure and wipes at himself, he coughs to clear his throat. 

“You’re one kinky bitch, d’ya know that ?”

You smile, glad that he’s taking the whole thing well.  
“I’m aware, yeah.”

Kano chuckles darkly and lays back against the bed. You flop down next to him and close your eyes, but a shuffling of fabric makes you peek them open to look up at Kano. You see the man looking down at you with a strange expression his one good eye. He chuckles softly and turns to prop himself up beside you.

“What’s so funny, babe ?” You ask, feeling the dynamic shifting, a twinge of horny fear on your voice. Kano twists his mouth into a grin. 

“Aw, sweetheart, ya didn’t think I was just gunna let you get away with all that, didja ?” 

You try to squirm into a sitting position but Kano is already over you, flipping you with little effort onto his lap to begin tying your wrists with the black corded rope. You struggle a little, just for show, but you have absolutely no qualms about where this is going. 

Your cheeks are fully flushed again, the arousal returning to your body in an instant as Kano chuckles darkly. Your wrists cinched in tight, you strain against the bonds a little, pleased to feel their security. You yelp- yes, you yelp out loud, which is a little embarrassing, as Kano’s fingers unexpectedly trail over your exposed pussy, spreading the wetness down your thighs further. Shit. You worry for a moment about how much energy this beast of a man has left in him. This thought is driven from your head as Kano leans over your body, still lightly stroking over your folds, and whispers harshly in your ear. 

“I’m gunna make you cum ‘til ya pass out, sweetheart. If I’d only known what a cheeky little’ slut you are-“

He laughs again, and you had been struggling to formulate a response, but your brain fizzles out as Kano slowly sinks a thick finger into your wet cunt. His hand splays against your exposed ass as he lazily draws it in and out. You try your best to choke down a moan.

“Im a man of principle, ya know ? And if there’s one thing I reeeally stick to, it’s that- “  
He tugs at your bound wrists with one hand, forcing your back to arch and your head to rise up closer to his face. Kano leans in further and his mouth brushes against your ear, his rough beard and stubble making you twitch as he speaks. 

“I’m all about revenge, love.”


End file.
